Sensitive
by starlitkoneko
Summary: Seto says it best. "I'm not myself when I get sick."  AU / Puppyshipping / One-shot


_**A/N:** labelled AU because the boys have animal ears and tails. also seto is sick so he's very OOC .  
>I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. It would be very different if I did.<em>

* * *

><p>"No," his voice was strained, "don't come over today."<p>

"But," I felt my tail swish anxiously. "You weren't at school… I have the work you missed."

"I'll get it from you tomorrow," the receiver was blocked but I could still hear a strange noise. When he came back, his voice was even raspier, "just don't come here today."

"Seto," I tried to hide my frustration beneath concern, "you weren't out because of the company today, were you?"

"Of course I was, mutt," there was no luster in the insult; he was too tired. "You've seen how hard I work around here."

I really hadn't _seen_anything, but our dates had been interrupted more than once because of that company. I decided that I would leave him alone, on one condition. "Where's Mokuba?"

A pause, then quietly, "he's at a friend's."

"Then I'm coming over."

I hung up the receiver before he could argue and threw on the nearest shirt to me. It was a white tee with a baby blue collar and matching sleeves. He'd mock me if I wore my light green jacket over that, so I snatched an old jean jacket from my closet and set out for KaibaCorp.

"You've got some nerve," he suppressed a cough, "hanging up on me," but it escaped. I narrowed my eyes at the slender figure before me; his face had lost all colour, save the redness around his eyes and a flush across his cheeks. He was leaning in the doorway, trying to be coy, but I could tell the frame was the only thing keeping him from falling on the floor. His ears lay weakly atop his head, revealing how submissive he felt.

I felt a tingling in my spine and my tail became bottle brushed. "How could you not tell me you're sick?"

His longer tail waved listlessly around his leg. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

I studied the sluggish way he moved as we walked deep into his mansion. He led me to the living room; a blanket was strewn over the couch and the pillows were in disarray. One of his many laptops sat on the coffee table and a tissue-filled trashcan was on the floor beside it. He set himself down on the couch and draped the blanket over his shoulders then resumed what he'd been typing before I arrived.

"Seto," I used the same tone I had on the phone, "you shouldn't be up like this, you should be in bed."

He scoffed, "I'm not going to let a little cold…" he quickly grabbed a tissue and sneezed. I shook my head.

"I don't think it's just a cold," I looked around for a glass or mug of some sort, "and even if it is, you're making it worse by not taking care of yourself. Have you been drinking anything?"

He closed his eyes and leaned back. "I had tea."

"Tea," I echoed, shaking my head still, "you need water."

I headed for the kitchen and, on a whim, went to one of the many bathrooms and raided the medicine cabinet. There were two opened bottles of children's medicine, but the adult cold medicine was untouched. I sighed and grabbed it before returning to the living room.

"You haven't been treating this at all, have you?" I scolded more than asked. His eyes darkened in anger.

"I don't get sick, Jounouchi. It will go away on its own."

His uncharacteristic immaturity was less than comforting. I handed him the glass of water. "Drink it."

He did as he was told, leaving the glass half full. When I cracked the seal on the cold medicine, his eyes widened. "I'm not taking that stuff."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean you're not taking it? Seto, you need this."

He shook his head and drew his long legs up, hiding his mouth behind his knees. "No, I don't. My body can take care of itself."

"Seto," I sighed, "your immune system is strong, that's why you never get sick," he nodded in agreeance, his ears lifting off his head hopefully. I rolled my eyes and measured the proper amount of the syrupy liquid. His eyes narrowed and his tail began swishing angrily. I continued, "but it's more dangerous when you _do_get sick, because your body doesn't know how to fight it."

I set the bottle down on the table and approached him with the measuring cup. His ears flattened and he gave a low growl. I placed a hand on his knee and tried moving his legs but he was putting any strength he still had into keeping them stationary. I sighed and set the cup on the table then grabbed his ankles and pulled his feet off the couch, quickly hopping into his lap to prevent him from lifting his legs again. His eyes shifted as he studied me.

"Get off me."

I smirked, suddenly finding so many ways to take advantage of his position. I kissed his forehead and he shut his eyes tight in embarrassment then tried to push me off. When he opened his eyes, I stared deep into them.

"Your forehead is on fire, Seto," this time, my voice held nothing but concern. I placed the back of my hand to his head and he welcomed the cool feeling of my skin. He drew in a raspy breath then tucked his face against his shoulder and violently coughed. I kissed his cheek and ran my fingers through his hair (something he rarely allowed me to do), brushing against a fuzzy brown ear as I did so. He choked in response to the contact and the blush on his face deepened.

"Don't touch me…"

His voice was hardly a whisper, and I wasn't about to pretend I heard it. My lips had curved into a sly grin and massaged the outer cusp of his catlike ear. His breath became heavy and he moaned softly, causing warmth to flow to my lower body. His eyes met mine with a look of irritance, but it was a sheer cloak for pure submissiveness the likes of which I'd never seen. I let go of his ear and leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth, after which he broke our gaze.

Without a word, I leaned back and grabbed the measuring cup from the table. When it was in his sights again, he began to squirm beneath me in an effort to escape. I gasped at the unexpected friction and nearly spilled the medicine on the expensive couch.

"S-Seto…" I breathed, "s-stop…"

He did as he was told and observed the change in my demeanor with mild curiosity. His ears perked up in a way that made me worry, then his hands were on my waist and he put his strength into grinding me against his lap. I dug my nails into my own leg, trying to fight my hormones, then thought quickly and poured the medicine into my own mouth. Before Seto knew what was happening, I kissed him. Fortunately, he lacked the strength to push me away and his illness meant he could only breathe through his nose for so long. When he finally opened his mouth I kept our lips together and forced him to drink the medicine from me. It was the worst-tasting kiss we'd ever shared, but the majority of the medicine was swallowed so I chalked it up as a victory. Once I was sure no liquid remained, I removed myself from him and handed him the rest of his water which he accepted irritably.

I wiped the corner of my mouth with the back of my hand and suppressed a laugh at his appearance. I grabbed a tissue and wiped away the streams of medicine that'd escaped and run down his face.

"That was dirty," he said, still blushing. "Stupid mutt."

I simply grinned. "There wasn't any other way I could get you to take it."

He looked away so I sat on the couch next to him and coaxed him to lay his head in my lap. He put up a minor struggle but ultimately submitted. I laid a hand on his chest and felt the raspiness of his breath, and he often turned to the side to let out a nasty sounding cough. After about ten minutes of silence, a blush came across his face.

"Jounouchi," the softness with which he said my voice startled me. "Rub my ears again."

I smiled and complied, gentler than before. He closed his eyes and his breathing became calmer. When he started making a low, rumbling sound, I thought he was going to cough again. I then realized he was purring.

"Does it feel that good, Seto?" I asked. Normally, the subject of his cat parts was something he avoided.

"Yes," he said sleepily, then smiled up at me and reached for one of my ears. The touch of his slender fingers always felt good, no matter where it was, but I didn't get the same satisfaction he seemed to feel. He tilted his head slightly, rubbing against my lap and making me blush, then grinned at my reaction. He sat up slowly and put both hands on my head, behind my dog-like ears, and began scratching. I felt a tingling in my spine and my tail made no effort to hide my bliss. My eyes were closed and I whined when he moved one hand away, then gasped when he stroked my plush tail. I must have blushed because he was studying me with great amusement.

I swallowed hard and eyed his long, brown tail swishing on the couch behind him. I reached over and stroked it, earning a jump from him, then his eyes narrowed and he buried his hand in my hair and kissed me again. I fought him at first but he held my head firm in his hand and flicked his tongue across my lips in a way that always made me moan. At that opportunity he slipped his tongue into my mouth and coaxed me to return his passion. The fingers of his left hand teased the long fur on my tail while he massaged the base of my ear with the other. Finally, I gave in and returned his kiss, reaching up to stroke his soft, brown ears and earning another of his rare, intoxicating moans. I pushed him onto his back and knelt over him, moving my free hand to his lap and massaging between his legs. Though he responded by arching his back and pushing into my touch, I felt little reaction beneath his clothing. I broke our kiss to gasp for air and shook my head free of his grip.

"Seto, we can't…"

He was panting softly and looking disappointed. "Are you afraid to get sick?"

Truthfully, I was, but I shook my head. "You need to rest. I shouldn't be getting you worked up."

He looked down his own body and crossed his legs self-consciously. "You think I can't…"

I bit my lip to stifle an untimely laugh. "I think you shouldn't."

He sat up and sighed, glancing at the empty glass of water. "I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you more…" I stood up and he grabbed at my jeans in an effort to get them undone. I jumped back and stared at him in utter shock, unable to find words. He bit his lip and reached for me again but I backed away and moved quickly to catch him as he fell forward off the couch. "Seto, what's gotten into you?"

I set him back on the couch and as I pushed his shoulders to ensure he wouldn't fall again, he took the chance to get my pants undone. Before he could go any further I swung around to the other side of the table and refastened them. He was glaring at me. "Why won't you give me what I want, Jounouchi?"

Still in shock, I had trouble choosing my words. "You _never_want that…" I paused to think, then added, "you never say my name this much, either."

He gave me a coy grin. "That's right, I don't. You should be enjoying it."

I blushed, knowing he was right but struggling to do what was best. "You should be trying to get better."

He bit his lip again and shrugged. "When I'm better, I won't want it anymore."

My head, heart and groin ached, each one wanting something different. "I'm going to get you more water. Stay there."

I headed to the kitchen and returned quickly as I could. Against my suspicion, he had done as he was told. I handed him the glass, keeping a safe distance from the couch. He took it like a child that was being punished and hesitated before taking a sip. After a moment, he set the water on the table and motioned for me to sit. When I didn't immediately comply, he sighed.

"It's alright, I won't attack you again."

I sat beside him, reached an arm across his back, held him close and rested my free hand over his. "I love you, Seto. I just want you to feel better."

Since the beginning of our relationship, I rarely said those three words, as he had yet to return them. He was quiet for a moment, then hugged me with a longing he'd never shown. "I know, but this is why I didn't want you here. I'm not myself when I get sick."

"I don't think anyone is," I assured him, "but I'm not going to tell anyone."

He looked up and seemed to study my eyes, then gave me a soft kiss. "What did I do to deserve you?"

I blushed at the cliché words which held all the more vigor when said by someone who wasn't romantic. When I couldn't think of a reply, I said modestly, "I'm usually the one wondering how I ended up with you."

He made a sound of agreeance and said thoughtfully. "I chose you for a reason, though."

"Did you?" I tilted my head and observed the way his tail swished back and forth. Suddenly, he looked up and locked his eyes on mine.

"Jounouchi?"

There was something foreign about his voice. I replied slowly, "yes, Seto?"

"I love you, too."

I blushed and felt my ears lower on my head. "Seto…"

He shook his head and kissed me; it was soft and lasted only a moment.

"Don't say anything," his ears lay flat on his head and a stubborn blush spread across his cheeks. He nuzzled my chest and pulled the blanket over himself. "Stay with me."

I rested a hand on his head and gently rubbed his ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

"No," he raised his voice and I jumped. I watched carefully as he wrapped his long arms around me and held on with a possessiveness that, instead of worrying me, made me feel loved. "Stay with me forever."

I felt my face warm with a blush and was glad he wasn't looking up. I had no way of knowing how he'd act when this illness passed, but I would never forget how adorable he sounded when he said that.

"Jounouchi?" he whispered as he began to drift to sleep.

"Yes, Seto?" I replied lovingly.

"Promise me…" I could feel him struggling to hold on. I smiled and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I'll stay with you forever. I promise."


End file.
